1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a print control apparatus for photographic film or the like, and more particularly to a print control apparatus in which a plurality of frames of a photographed film or the like are printed on a sheet of printing paper, whereby an effect similar to that obtained by effecting multiple exposure in a camera can be obtained.
2. Related Background Art
Multiple photographing mechanisms have heretofore been provided in some of single-lens reflex cameras of which many kinds of specifications are required, but it has scarcely been practiced chiefly for the following reasons to incorporate the multiple photographing function into a lens shutter camera designed with the compactness and economy of the camera as a primary object. In a lens shutter camera, film winding-up and shutter charge can be effected at a time or in association with each other and therefore, there can be realized a compact, light-weight and highly economical camera, but if an attempt is made to endow, for example, a full automatic lens shutter camera having an auto focus mechanism with the multiple photographing function, it becomes necessary that film winding-up and shutter charge and charging of the auto focus mechanism be effected discretely, and this results in the remarkable complication, bulkiness and increased cost of the camera, which in turn has resulted in a loss of compactness of economy which are merits intrinsic to a lens shutter camera. Therefore, there have scarcely been realized lens shutter cameras capable of multiple photographing.
Also, when multiple photographing is to be effected, various judgments must be formed during photographing, such as changing the exposure per one cycle of photographing depending on the number of cycles of multiple photographing, and keeping the exposure as it is when the background is dark, and it has been impossible to effect multiple photographing readily. Further, during multiple photographing, one mistake has affected printing results.